The invention relates to a device for feeding projectile balls into the ball chamber of a handgun, especially to the ball chamber of a paintball gun. The device comprises a ball container with an outlet port, a feeder tube, that extends between the outlet port and the ball chamber, and an essentially cylindrical feeder with an axis for feeding the balls from the ball container to the feeder tube.
A device of that kind is known from U.S. Ser. No. 10/965,384 filed on Oct. 14, 2004, whose disclosure is herewith incorporated by reference in the disclosure of the present application and whose characteristics are part of the disclosure of the present application. The feeder of the device exerts a feeding force to the ball. By means of this feeding force the balls are fed from the ball container through the outlet port into the feeder tube. If the balls are not in the correct position when approaching the outlet port, they hit the edge of the outlet port instead of entering it. There is a risk that balls hitting the edge will jam or explode under the feeding force. The storage device is then no longer operational.
It is an object of the invention to reduce operational impairment from exploded or jammed balls.